Lawful Interception of communications can be made based on knowledge of the identity of a party responsible for transmitting or receiving the communication. For example if a mobile telephone number of a criminal suspect is known, it is possible to intercept electronic communication sent from or received by the criminal suspect's mobile telephone. In governments around the world, various law enforcement agencies may have the right to authorize this interception in their respective jurisdictions.
FIG. 1 is part of the prior art and discloses an Intercept Mediation and Delivery Unit IMDU 1, also called Intercept Unit. The IMDU is a solution for monitoring of Interception Related Information IRI 2 and Content of Communication CC 3 for the same target. The different parts used for interception are disclosed in current Lawful Interception standards (see 3GPP TS 33.108 and 3GPP TS 33.107—Release 7). A Law Enforcement Monitoring Facility LEMF 20 is connected to three Mediation Functions MF 4, MF2 5 and MF3 6 respectively for ADMF 7, DF2 8, DF3 9 i.e. an Administration Function ADMF and two Delivery Functions DF2 and DF3. The Administration Function and the Delivery Functions are each one connected to the LEMF 20 via standardized handover interfaces HI1-HI3 10,11,12, and connected via interfaces X1_1 13, X2 14 and X3 15 to an Intercepting Control Element ICE 16 in a telecommunication system. Together with the delivery functions, the ADMF is used to hide from ICEs that there might be multiple activations by different Law Enforcement Agencies. Messages REQ 17 sent from LEMF 20 to ADMF via HI1 10 and from the ADMF to the network via the X1_1 interface 13 comprise identities of a target that is to be monitored. The Delivery Function DF2 8 receives Intercept Related Information IRI from the network via the X2 interface 14. DF2 is used to distribute the IRI to relevant Law Enforcement Agencies LEAs via the HI2 interface 11. The Delivery Function DF3 receives Content of Communication CC 3, i.e. speech and data, on X3 15 from the ICE. Requests are also sent from the ADMF to the Mediation Function MF2 in the DF2 on an interface X1_2 18 and to the Mediation Function MF3 in the DF3 on an interface X1_3 19. The requests sent on X1_3 are used for activation of Content of Communication, and to specify detailed handling options for intercepted CC. In Circuit Switching, DF3 9 is responsible for call control signaling and bearer transport for an intercepted product. Intercept Related Information IRI, received by DF2 is triggered by Events that in Circuit Switching domain are either call related or non-call related. In Packet Switching domain the events are session related or session unrelated.
In computer networks, a proxy server is a server (a computer system or an application program) that acts as an intermediary for requests from clients seeking resources from other servers. A client connects to the proxy server, requesting some service, such as a file, connection, web page, or other resource, available from a different server. Whenever an LI activation is triggered towards an Internet Proxy, complete user data information (i.e. personal user data (full name, birth date, home address, . . . ), organizational data (business category, department name, job . . . ), nationally-unique reference number, username, IMSI, IMEI, e-mail address, etc.) related to the target under interception is not available. Besides an operator needs several proxies (e.g. streaming proxy, browsing proxy, push proxy) to get detailed internet traffic data for LI purposes, this means high costs for operator for LI services offering and performance reduction.